Destiny
by Smile-always
Summary: Oneshot. When Trish is away from her man, will Lita try to ruin what Trish has or will Trish overcome all of it through his voice? TrishJohn


_A/N Okay I was writing my story Fragile Smile- which you should read if you haven't already LOL I got this idea and decided to write it so here it is!_

DESTINY

After a gueling match against Lita in Vancouver, British Columbia, Trish was worn out and lonley. There was nobody she could talk with. The worst part yet, her boyfriend John was gone. She was walking backstage when she bumped into Stacy.

"Hey Trish, Whats up?"

"Oh hey Stace. Nothing much. It's been a pretty boring week without John here."

"Yeah it has. With Randy gone also, it's been no fun what-so-ever. But hey, some of us are going out tonight, wanna come with?"

"Not tonight, it's been a long night and I just need to rest."

"Okay well, have fun relaxing."

"I'm sure I will, I will dedicate some of my relaxing to you."

"Okay I will dedicate some shots for you."

"Sounds like a deal. Have fun."

"Okay bye." Stacy got in the car with Maria and left.

There she was all alone. She walked around the arena for a while. As she was walking around, she thought about the match from Raw. She knew she should have blocked the twist of fate Lita gave her. She felt the throbbing in her neck, which still hurt. She walked to the ring and back to the garage in the back of the arena. When she returned, there was no one around. She checked her watch. Damn, she thought. She had been walking around for nearly an hour. Everybody must have gone back to the hotel. She decided to call a taxi. The guy on the phone informed her it would be another half hour. Trish waited on the curb outside on the crisp night. There she was alone- again.

The taxi came and Trish told the driver to take her back to the hotel, they talked some small talk for a couple of minutes, then silence. She liked the silence. Hell, she needed the silence. Trish watched the scenery go by her fast as the car went by everything in town. When the taxi stopped at a red light, Trish saw a couple holding hand and kissing, They looked so happy together. She was reminded of John. He was the perfect guy. Everytime she was feeling down, he always knew how to make her smile. The light turned green, and the car drove past them. The image of her and John faded as fast as the couple on the street did.

When the cab stopped at the hotel, Trish paid the driver and got out. She walked into the lobby. The only people who were there was the people who worked there. It was so quiet, it was soothing to Trish. After a night of sceaming fans, this is what she needed, quiet. She got in the elevator and leaned her head back on the side as she watched the numbers light up. It got to her floor and the doors opened. She walked down the hall to her room and slid her card though the slot. She opened the door with a sigh.

"Honey, I'm home." She said unenthused. Her call went unanswered.

Trish threw her bags down on the floor and headed to the bathroom. She turned on the water and let it flow into the tub. When it was full, she undressed and climbed into the tub. The hot water was so soothing on Trish's cold skin. She layed there, trying to relax, but she couldn't. She just kept thinking about John. She really missed him.

She got out of the tub to grab her phone form her purse, then she went back into the tub. She decided she tried to call John. John has been gone doing things for his CD. It has been two weeks since he left. She dialed his number and waited as it rang and rang. There was no answer. She thought she would wait until tomarrow to try and call him again. He must be busy, Trish thought. She knew he had to do a lot of interviews and promotion for the CD.

After an hour, she climbed out of the tub and out her robe on. She was tired and wanted to lay down somewhere where she couldn't drown. She plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote. She turned on the tv and flipped through the channels. There was nothing on that apealed to her at the moment. Larry King Live, a rerun of Oprah, some show on the human body, and the Real World. They all weren't what Trish wanted to watch. She fliped through the shows over and over, thinking she would find some good show. She was watching the rerun of Oprah when her cell phone rang. She looked at the number on the phone. It was John.

"Hey, what's up John!"

"Hey babe, nothing much. I was checking my missed calls and I saw your number. Is anything wrong?"

"No, no. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh well, that's a relief. So I caught a little bit of your match with Lita tonight. How's your neck?"

"It's a little sore, but I still won."

"That's my woman. Yeah, you kicked some serious ass out there."

"John, when are you going to be back? I really miss you, ya know."

"Baby I will be back as soon as I can. I really miss you too. It will probably be another week, week and a half, it depends."

"Okay, I will try to remember that. So, how are things going with everything you are doing?" Trish wanted to get off the topic of him coming back. Everytime she thought about how long it would be, she wanted to cry, but she knew John was on the other end of the phone. That made her a little more happy.

"It's going good. The interviews are a bitch, though. They ask the same questions. It gets old after the fourth or fith interview. Other than that, it's fun."

"That's nice. Yeah I agree with you, interviews are a bitch."

There was a long pause and some muffled voices on the other end. "Hey baby, I've got to go. Another bitch is coming up. This one should be just a blast seeing how it is Ryan Seacrest. Ohh goody huh?"

"Wow Seacrest damn you are lucky. Okay have fun, call me when you get time."

"You know I will. Love you."

"Love you too."

John hung up, and when Trish heard the dial tone, she did too. Another week or two? She didn't know if she could last that long without seeing John. But she looked on the bright side, ONLY a couple more weeks then she could see John. She had the chance to talk to John, which made her light up inside. He really knew how to make the best of the situation. By the time the conversation was over, Oprah was over also. She decided to just go to sleep so she got into bed and wrapped the covers over her and fell asleep.

Trish was awaken by the chirpping of the birds outside the window. She instantly felt her head pounding. She lazily got up out of the bed and went to take a shower to wake her up. She started the shower. As she waited for the water to heat up, she took a couple of asprin with some water. She walked into the shower and was fully waken as soon as the hot water hit her skin. As she stood there in the shower, she leaned her head back onto the wall and and thought about her conversation with John last night. She thought about what he would be doing today. More interviews, she thought. Trish couldn't help but laugh when she thought back to the conversation they had about interviews being a bitch. John always knew how to make someone smile and laugh.

Trish turned off the water and stepped out of the shower and put her robe on. She walked into her room and picked out her clothes. She didn't want to make a big scene when she went out, so she picked out a simple t-shirt and loose fitting jeans. She put her clothes on and started on her make up. When she was finished, she went down to the lobby to get some coffee and breakfast.

Trish walked down to find many of her friends already there. She got some cereal and coffee and sat down with Stacy, Maria, and Torrie.

"Hey guys. How was last night?"

"Oh it was so fun. We danced and had a blast. Torrie and I met these really nice guys. They bought us some drinks and danced with us. They are also really hot." Stacy said with a gasp.

"Yeah, it was okay."Trish noticed the sadness in Maria's vioce as she talked.

"Maria, what's wrong."

"Well I-"

"She couldn't find any guy to dance with her during the slow songs." Torrie interupted.

"Maria, why are you sad about that?"

"I don't know why. Maybe because all the other girls had a guy to dance with and where was I? Sitting at the bar watching. I don't want to watch anymore. I want to accually have a guy."

"Well, you know what Maria, we will find you a guy." Trish said with a reassurance in her voice.

"Really?" Maria had this dorky smile on her face. She reminded Trish of some ditzy girl from a movie like "Clueless".

"Yeah, sure." Torrie agreed. Trish and Torrie noticed Stacy not saying anything. She was looking in a mirror on the wall behind her, fixing her hair. Torrie reached under the table and hit Stacy's long leg.

"Ow. What the hell was that for?" Stacy asked Torrie in a annoyed voice. Torrie looked at her and then looked at an unaware Maria.

"Oh, Yeah Maria, We will find you a guy." Stacy sounded like she had no idea of what was going on. All of the girls laughed at her.

They were talking and having a few laughs when Trish saw her enemy walk through the door.

"Shit, look who's here now." Trish said with her eyes on Lita.

"Umm maybe we should go." Torrie was not really scared of Lita. She was more like intimadated by Lita.

"Well, well, well." Lita said as she walked to the girls. "Look who we have here. We have a fake-breasted Playboy covergirl, a 'superhero' diva, a dizy brunette who probably doesn't know the difference between hair dye and food dye, and last but not least a slut whos 'boyfriend' is away."

Lita walked around each of the girls, but stopped when she got to Trish. "Trish, do you know what some people say? I believe it is,' when the boyfriend is away, the girl will play'' - that is probably true seeing how you are a little slut"

"Lita, why don't you go fuck yourself. You know I don't sleep around with every guy I see. Although you do that very well, don't you? Oh by the way Lita, how's Matt- Oh that's right, you aren't with Matt anymore. You cheated on him. Who is the slut now huh? I think it's you."

"So, you're playing that game now are you? Well you know what? Two can play this game."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Trish, do you love John?"

"What? What does that have to do with us"

"Well I was wondering because if you loved him, you wouldn't go out and cheat on him."

"WHAT?"

"It's true." Lita handed Trish a picture of Trish kissing another guy.

"That's not me. I haven't gone out since John left."

"Yeah I know. Can I tell you a little secret? It's photoshoped, but John doesn't know that."

"You bitch. There is no way in hell you would give this to him." Trish looked at the picture again. It really looked real. You could hardly tell it wasn't a true photo.

"Oh yes I would. I would do anything to see you squim around. Slut."

Trish had had it with Lita. She got up out of her chair and stood right in front of Lita. "You know Trish, I am going to give this to John no matter what you do. I am going to prove to everyone you are a lying whore!" Lita screamed in Trish's face. Those words made a believer out of Trish. She knew Lita would do anything to hurt her. Even if it meant photoshoping a picture.

"Shut the hell up" Trish didn't want to believe it. She wanted to block out every word she said.

"Trish, you know it's true. You know it. You are a slut."

Trish started to feel the tears start. She wasn't going to let herself cry infront of Lita. Instead of starting a fight with Lita, Trish ran up the stairs, leaving Maria, Torrie and Stacy behind with Lita. She could hear Lita scream out 'Slut' and 'whore' to her but she blocked it out. She ran up the stairs straight to her room. She slammed the door. Once she was safe in her room, she started to cry. She didn't want John to see that picture even though it is fake, it still looked so real. She knew John would leave her if he saw it. She grabbed her phone and dailed John's number. Trish knew he was probably busy doing other stuff, but it was worth a try. At this point, she just wanted to talk to someone. The phone rang a few times and then to Trish's amazment, John answered.

"Hello?"

"John?" Trish sniffled and tried to hold back tears.

"Trish, why are you crying? What's wrong?"

"Lita. It's all her fault."

"Trish baby, what did she do this time?" John knew Lita and Trish hated each other, but Lita was the one to take everything she did to Trish to the extreme and over do it.

"She, she is a fucking bitch."

"Yeah I know, but what did she do to you?"

"Well I was in the lobby with the girls and Lita came in and just started terrorizing me. Then she accused me of being a slut. She had this picture of me kissing this guy, but she admitted it was photoshoped and she said she was going to give it to you, because you didn't know it was fake."

"Baby, I would never break up with you over something Lita gave to me. That girl is sneaky and you need to not believe a thing she says. You are the most gorgous woman I have ever met and I know you are not some slut like her, okay?"

"Okay. I was just so worried that you would see the picture and believe it and leave me because af that."

"Well now you don't have to worry. Does that make you feel better now?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot baby. I feel better now. I think I am going to go shopping with Stacy now so I have to go. Thanks for listening babe. I love you."

"No problem Trish. Have fun shopping. I love you to baby. Bye."

"Bye." Trish felt so much better after hearing John say everything was okay and he would never leave her over something Lita gave him. John is right, she thought to herself, everything is okay now. Trish sat on the bed and thought about him. She knew she was in love with John Cena.

Thanks for reading. Please R&R:)


End file.
